From Love (ON HIATUS)
by Honeys Fandom
Summary: 17 year old Elise Roosevelt had to move to Charming after her father, Lieutenant Eli Roosevelt was transferred there for his job. She thinks Charming is a crappy town, but begins to think otherwise when she comes in contact with Charming's very own, Jackson Teller.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own the sons of anarchy universe, unfortunately. All characters, and settings belong to the ingenious Kurt Sutter.**

 **Chapter one:**

 **Not so bad**

 **Elise Roosevelt**

 **Monday April 9th, 2011**

* * *

 _'So I guess I'm a fool_

 _I'm a fool in love_

 _But I'm willing to stay here_

 _And bask in the glory of his heart_

 _I guess I'm a fool in love_

 _But I'm willing to look so stupid_

 _Till I had enough'_

'Fool in love' by Rihanna— one of my favorite songs at the moment, blared through my headphones, as I sat on a bench outside of the barbershop, where my dad was getting his already bald head shaved. It was going on 10:30am, and after we spent the first half of the morning getting me enrolled at Charming high school, I was waiting for him to get done so he could take me home. The shop was owned by some old guy named Floyd and he was the only person that worked there. That right there should tell you how old school and countrified the town of Charming is. I mean, I can't think of one modern barbershop where there isn't at least three or four people cutting heads. I'm from a city here in California, called Stockton, where the barbershops are always packed, with workers and customers. Charming is so small, compared to back home, and all the buildings seem to be right on top of each other. This place reminds me of something I would see on one of those old western tv shows my grandma Dorothy would watch, whenever I visited her. I honestly hate it here.

See, I was forced to move to this raggedy ass town two weeks ago, after Eli, and half of his sub-station were transferred to Charming. Two weeks was all it took for me to know that I was going to hate living here. I mean, it wouldn't be so bad if it was more diverse, but I swear, there's nothing but blatantly racist white folks everywhere I go. Don't get me wrong, there was a lot of white people in Stockton, but we also had a mixture of different races there, so color never seemed to be an issue. Too bad I can't say the same about Charming, though. I get so many sideways looks from white people out here, that you would think being black was a crime.

I understood that Eli didn't have a choice in moving here, since his transfer was mandatory, but that didn't mean he had to drag me along with him. My granny offered to take me in, until I graduated and went off to college, but no— Eli is just so hell bent on dictating every aspect of my life, that he even refused to let me live under his own mother's rules. Ain't that some shit? That should have been my choice anyway. I'm seventeen years old and legally, I should be allowed to make my own decisions, but I guess all that goes out of the window, when you're the daughter of an above the law police Lieutenant. It's okay, because I'm turning eighteen in less than a week, and when I do, he's not gonna be able to tell me a damn thing about what I can and cannot do!

My biggest problem with moving here, is that it had to happen so close to the end of my senior year. I graduate in a month and a half, but I won't be surrounded by my friends and family, like I had planned. Instead, one of the happiest days of my life will be spent around a bunch of privileged white kids who will probably hate my black existence. What if they throw the n word at me, and I have to fight one of them? What if they try to jump me, just because I'm not white? At least, back home I would have had friends to back me up in that situation, but here, I have nobody. Eli didn't care to think about that. He just saw another opportunity to have further control over my life, and he seized it. My blood was starting to boil just thinking about it, and I felt my leg begin to shake. That's something I always catch myself doing when I'm irritated.

At least three more songs had passed, before I felt my right earbud pop out of my head, and I looked up to see Eli, still as bald as before, looking down at me, with a goofy grin on his face.

"How do I look, Dimples?" He asked, using the nickname him and my mother have called me, since I was a little girl. They call me that, because according to them, I was born with the deepest set of dimples they had ever seen. He only addresses me by my actual name when he's mad at me or something, which is actually pretty often.

"Same as before." I shrugged, standing up and wrapping my headphones around my black iPhone 4s. "I think you should get braids next time. Doesn't mama get tired of you rockin' that chrome dome all the time?" I sarcastically asked, and Eli stood there giving me the side eye for a second.

"Just get in the car smart ass." He commanded, and I proudly strutted over to the old raggedy patrol car, with a smirk on my face. I got in and accidentally slammed the door because it was so heavy. This is the car that was assigned to my dad when we moved here. It's an old 1980's Chevy blazer— old school and countrified, like I said before. Anyway, Eli got in after I did, started up the engine, and pulled off of the curb.

"You taking me home now?" I asked.

"Not yet, I got one more thing to handle then you're home free."

"What thing?"

"Police business. You just sit back and ride... And put that safety belt on!" He said authoritatively.

I slyly rolled my eyes, doing as I was told. Ugh, he's so irritating! He didn't have to say it so harsh. He could've just tactfully reminded me to put my seatbelt on, but who am I foolin'? This is Eli, I'm talking about. That man wouldn't know the meaning of the word 'tact', if it slapped him in that bald ass head of his. I didn't say anything else the rest of the ride, though. I just slumped down in my seat, and silently stared out of my window, taking in all the boring scenery Charming had to offer.

Eli made a right onto Main Street about ten minutes later, where there were two other police cruisers, already parked on both sides of the street. There was another police suv truck parked down the street, blocking the road.

"The hell's going on over here?!" I absentmindedly blurted out. I mentally kicked myself because even though I don't get along with Eli, I try to watch my mouth around him and my mother at all times, out of respect.

"First of all, watch your mouth. Second of all, you need to pay attention to what's about to go down. You've gotta start watching how I work if you're gonna go into the police academy after high school." He said, I looked away, clenching my jaw at his police academy statement.

Eli wants me to go into the academy after I finish high school, instead of going to college at UCLA like I really want to. He's been shoving this police officer bs down my throat, since I was a little girl. Granted, it was an aspiration of mine at the age of nine, but things have changed a lot since then. Now I wanna go to college, and explore my career options, not ride around looking for trouble all day. Of course, I haven't told him that, because all he's ever wanted was to have his only child follow in his footsteps and telling him that I have other plans would crush him. Me and Eli may have our differences, and it might seem impossible for us to get along at times, but he's still my dad at the end of the day. I love his overbearing ass, and I don't wanna hurt him like that. I know I'm gonna have to tell him soon, but for now, I'll keep it to myself.

"Sorry. So, what is about to go down anyway?" I asked trying to sound genuinely curious.

"There's some guys getting out of prison today. They're a part of this biker gang called The Sons Of Anarchy. Since I'm the new Sheriff in town, I'm gonna stop them and lay down some new rules, just so we don't have any conflicts or misunderstandings." He explained, and I could feel my face drop in confusion.

"So you create a roadblock, and cause a big scene? Isn't that just gonna pis- I mean, isn't that just gonna upset them, and cause conflict?" I asked, catching myself before I cussed again.

"I have to show them that the law is in charge, Elise. Back when Charming PD ran this town, the sons had them on their payroll and they did whatever they wanted, without facing consequences. That's why the sanwa sheriffs are here. To let them know that it's not gonna be like that with me and my guys. You understand?"

Before I could respond, the sound of motorcycle engines roaring in the distance hit my ears. I looked up, but there were no bikes in sight yet.

"Let's do this." Eli said, quickly getting out of the car. He shut the door and turned to look at me, through the opened car window. "Pay attention." He added, before walking around the front of the car along with five of his officers.

I glanced in the rear view mirror to see two other cops standing outside of their truck. I turned my attention back up ahead, seeing about eight or nine men in black leather vests, riding their black Harley Davidsons around the corner, followed by a black freight van. I'm guessing black is their identifying color. Anyway, they slowed down as they approached the officers, and then finally came to a complete stop altogether. They shut their engines off in unison. Everything was silent, except for one other man on a motorcycle, that drove off in the direction that the bikers came in. The guy riding the bike waved at the group, but they just disregarded him, and he kept going.

"Well now, if you're the welcoming committee, I was kinda hoping for flowers, maybe a bundt cake." An older guy in front said smugly, as he took his helmet off, revealing a full head of short gray hair, and a dislikable looking face.

"Im sorry, no cake." Dad shrugged, and I could hear the arrogance in his voice.

"The hell is this, man?" Another biker spoke up. He had on dark shades, and a helmet so I couldn't see what he looked like, but the fact that he didn't have any gray in his blonde goatee told me that he wasn't as old as the other guy.

"Just a friendly heads up. Charming is now under the jurisdiction of the San Joaquin sheriffs department."

"I'm guessing that's you." The older man chimed in.

"Lieutenant Roosevelt. Charming-Morada sub-station is my command." Eli said, causing me to shake my head. He said he didn't want to cause problems with these guys, but there he is acting all self-important, and superior... Like always. That's a great way to make them not respect you. Good job, Dad.

"Well, you got to show everyone how big your stick is, Teddy. Can we go now?" The blonde biker spoke up. Eli said something in response, but I tuned out as soon as I saw blondie take his shades off, tucking them into the collar of his white t-shirt. He looked up at Eli, giving me a view of his full face, and honestly, I was stunned to see how handsome he was. It was kind of funny because whenever I thought of bikers, I always pictured old, scruffy looking men with dirty beards, but I see now that I was way off!

Everything about this man was attractive to me. Everything from his looks, which put me in the mindset of how Prince Charming would look if he was an outlaw biker, to the confident way he carried his self, and the rugged, yet calm demeanor he gave off. The Charming sun beamed down into his eyes making them a cool shade of blue, almost as blue as the cloudless California sky. Now I've seen some fine men before but none of them even came close to how fine Prince Charming was. I slowly swept my long, straight, black bangs behind my ear, as I continued to admire this man's good looks.

"So the next time I see any one of you, who got out today, wearing cuts... well, they'll belong to me. We clear? Welcome home gentlemen!" The sound of my dad's voice brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked over to see him signaling for his guys to unblock the road, before making his way back to the car. Once he was in, he started the car, and backed out of the middle of the street. I just kept my gaze fixated on the group of 'Sons', as they rode past. The smell of exhaust fumes flowed into my opened window, and up my nostrils, but I didn't mind it. I just watched until they got a little further down the street, and made a left into a parking lot. Some place called _'Teller-Morrow automotive'_.

Wondering why the car wasn't moving, I looked over at Eli, who was mean mugging the hell outta me. I flinched a little, acting like I didn't already know why he was looking at me crazy.

"What's that look for?" I asked, playing stupid.

"You know." He said and I slowly shook my head, as if to say "no I don't."

"Don't play dumb with me, Elise. I saw how you were looking at those bikers, and I want you to stay away from them. Those people, and the ones associated with them ain't nothin' but trouble, and I don't want you getting caught up with them."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I don't know how that's gonna work out, since we all live in the same pocket sized town."

"Oh you don't know? Well let me break it down for you. From now on, you won't be going anywhere but to school, back home, and to your mother's shop whenever she needs help. Those are the only three places you'll be going on my watch. Do you hear me?"

I cut my eyes at him. "But that's not fair! I'm a young ad-

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" His loud voice boomed throughout the car, cutting me off mid sentence.

"Loud and clear!" I grumbled, peering straight ahead, while he went back to messing around with his walkie talkie. That's when I remembered that my mom, A.K.A my favorite person in the world, was down the street at her flower shop, getting ready for her grand opening, and the idea popped into my head to get dropped off there, instead of sitting through a whole ten minute drive home with Eli. Plus her shop was close by where the bikers went, and being there would allow me to be nosy, and get my own perception of them. I didn't want to just take my dad's word that they were bad people- I wanted to see for myself. And... I was kinda hoping to see Prince Charming one more time.

"Hey dad..." I said, glancing over at him.

"Yeah." He said, fiddling around with his walkie.

"Do you think you can drop me off at mom's shop, instead of taking me all the way home?"

He finished what he was doing, before looking up at me, with a suspicious look on his face. "That's your way of trying to get away from me as fast as possible, huh?" He asked, and I quickly thought of an excuse.

"No", I lied. "I just thought it would be easier for you, so you won't have to waste gas, and I want to see how things are coming along for mama. That's all." I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me, but he still agreed. Without a word, he set his walkie on the dashboard and finally pulled off. We stayed silent once again. That's how most of our car rides together usually are since we can never have a decent conversation, without it ending up in an argument.

It took us all of two minutes to pull up to mom's shop, and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face, when I saw how well things were coming along. Her shop was connected to about five others just like it, but it stood out because it was on the end. Right above the cobblestone building was a white sign with the words 'Rita's Flowerpot', in purple bubble letters. In the big storefront windows, there were all different kinds of plants and a sign that said 'Grand opening, Thursday April 12th!' My face lit up even brighter when I realized the shop was opening on my birthday! Everything was well put together and I was genuinely happy for mom, because opening a flower shop is all she's ever talked about and it's finally happening for her. Of course my happiness was short lived, when the sound of Eli's voice filled my ears.

"Tell Rita that I couldn't stay, because I have police business to tend to. But tell her I love her and I'll see her later on."

"Okay." I quickly responded, unbuckling my seat belt. Just as I opened my door to get out, Eli stopped me.

"Hey, Dimples." He said and I turned to look at him. "Even though we aren't on good terms right now... hell, we never are, but I love you." He told me. He always made it a point to tell me that, before leaving for work, just in case anything bad was to happen to him on the job, and I understoood that. He didn't want our relationship to end on bad terms, and neither did I. Like I said before, we might not get along all the time, but at the end of the day, he's still my dad and I love him.

"I love you too, Dad." I strained my words as I responded because I was still upset about what he told me.

"Alright, head inside." He told me, and I got out of the car and did just that, listening as he pulled off. Bells chimed over the door as I entered the shop, where I saw my beautiful mom walking out of a room in the back, carrying a big box. She shot me a smile, as she set the box down on the counter next to the cash register.

"Hey, baby girl. How did enrollment go? And where's your Dad?" Her soft voice was soothing to my ears, as I made my way over to where she was. My mother is such a peaceful, angelic person, and just the sight of her has always been enough to make my mood go from bad to good, in a matter of seconds. In case it isn't obvious by now, I'm a mama's girl. Always have been and always will be.

"It went okay. I start school bright and early tomorrow morning. And Dad wanted me to tell you that he had business to handle. That he loves you, and will see you later." I said, walking behind the counter, and leaning with my back against it. Mom stood in front of me, looking dead in my eyes, before gently cupping my cheek in her hand.

"How many times have I told you that frowning causes wrinkles?! Something's bothering you, what is it?" She asked, concerned.

I just rolled my eyes and looked down to the floor. "It's your husband."

"Oh lord! What did he do now?" She exclaimed, before she started rummaging through the box. "I swear, you two can't be around each other for more than five minutes without getting into it."

"Ugh! He's so controlling, it's ridiculous. Today he told me that I'm not allowed to go anywhere but home, school, and here for work. I swear, he makes it seem like giving a seventeen year old a little bit of freedom is the eighth deadly sin." I shook my head.

"Why'd he say that?"

"He says it's because he doesn't want me getting involved with with those bikers who just got out the joint today, but I don't think that's true. He was doing the same thing back home, where there was hardly any danger, so I think he just likes having control over me, like he does everything else. I really think the only reason he became a cop is because he gets a thrill out of being in a position of power." I finished my complaint with a sigh.

Mom stopped going through the box in defeat, and leaned with one hand on the counter, and the other on her hip as she looked over at me. "This place used to be a bookstore, and I found this box in the back room. I thought there would be something worth using for decorations in there, but it's just a whole bunch of old dusty, books and journals. I figure you might want it, since you like to read and write, and what not." She said, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'll take it. Thanks mama."

"You're welcome, love. Now back to your father- I think he's just trying to do what's best for you. This town might have been quiet these past couple weeks, but trust me when I say, things are about to change now that the rest of that motorcycle gang is out. I understand him trying to keep you away from them, but telling you that you're only allowed to go three places is doing a bit too much, especially at your age. You're a young adult and he should have enough faith in you to know that you won't put yourself in any danger, and if you do, you know how to take care of yourself. I'll talk to him later about it, because that's just crazy. You're his daughter, not his inmate."

See, that's why I love this woman so much. She's so understanding and easy to talk to. I don't think I would have half the problems that I do with Eli, if he took the same approach to parenting as her. "At least you get it. Thank you mama."

"No problem. Hey, how about you go put this box out in my trunk. I'm gonna shut the lights off and lock up. Then we can go sit somewhere and eat, cause I don't know about you but I'm starving!" She exclaimed, handing me the keys to her red 2011 Ford Fusion.

"You sure you don't wanna just eat something at home? I mean, are you sure you trust these racist people making our food?" I asked, shooting mama a playful grin, and she gently smacked my shoulder.

"Just go, girl!" She laughed, and so did I.

I took the keys from her, picking up the box, and heading back outside, doing as I was told. Once I reached the car, I hit the button to open the trunk, and carefully set the box down. I shut the trunk, pressed the lock button, and started to head back in, until the low rumble of motorcycles got my attention once again. I looked up the street to see the men from earlier, turning out of the teller-morrow parking lot, and coming my way. This time they were followed by an old white and brown tow truck, and the older biker was leading the group. I couldn't tell if Prince Charming was riding or not, until I walked around the the front of the car, to get a better look and saw that he was driving the tow truck, instead of riding a bike.

As they passed, the vibrations from the bikes coursed through my body. Blondie glanced in my direction, and it felt like everything was going in slow motion, when he did a double take. He looked me up and down, shooting me a crooked smile that sent a rush of moisture down south. I wanted to smile back but couldn't, as my mind seemed to go blank in that moment. I continued to watch in awe, as they got further and further down the road. I don't think I had ever seen anyone as devilishly handsome as him before. _'I guess Charming isn't so bad after all. I can't wait to write about this in my journal.'_ I thought to myself, as I still kept my eyes fixated on them. I didn't snap out of it until I felt the car keys slip out of my hand, and I looked up to see mama staring at me with an amused look on her face. She reached a hand out, and placed it under my chin. She pushed it up, closing my mouth for me.

"He must be fine, for you to have your jaw on the ground like that." She laughed, and I nodded in agreement.

"Mighty fine! Think Prince Charming, meets bad boy. You gotta see him to understand." I told her, watching as she chuckled and shook her head.

"Just remember, everything that glitters ain't gold." She warned, before walking around to the driver's side and getting in. I thought about it for a second, brushing it off, before also getting in. I connected my phone to carplay, turning to my oldies playlist, as mama drove off.

* * *

 **What's up, my readers! Did you enjoy the first chapter? I feel like it went kind of slow but that's okay. This story will start to pick up after the second chapter, I promise! PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK and let me know how you like it so far, and feel free to ask me any questions you might have. I will try to respond to everyone as soon as I can. Also, I'm thinking about publishing this story on Wattpad as well, so I can upload gifs to go with my story, and post pictures of my O/C's. Let me know if you guys would like that. If I get enough reviews to continue, then** **I will publish chapter two.**

 **-Honey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **Little Talk**

* * *

"Their double cheeseburger, chili cheese fry, and onion rings combo sounds good. I think I'll get that." I decided out loud, breaking the silence between me and mama, as we sat in a booth, going over our menus.

She looked up at me, with a disgusted frown on her face before saying, "Well, thank goodness you got your own restroom in your room, 'cause I don't need you blowing mine up, eating all that mess!"

What she said caused a wide eyed look to form on my face. I looked back down at the menu to reconsider my options. "You know something? On second thought, I think I'll just get the chicken tenders and fry basket instead." I changed my mind, and mama laughed.

"I thought so." She laughed, looking back down at her menu.

We decided to eat at this spot in town, called 'Yummy's Diner'. It was a small restaurant in town, not too far from the shop. Well, I mean, nothing in this town is far from anything really, but the tiny hole in the wall diner was only a couple buildings down from the flower shop. Anyway, looking around, and judging from the fact that it was lunch time, and there were only five cars parked outside, including ours, with just two tables filled inside, I would say that this place doesn't get a lot of traffic. I just hope the food isn't as bad as business seems to be.

"Welcome to Yummy's diner, ladies." The sound of a female voice rang out, causing both me and mama to look up at the sight of a pretty blonde haired waitress standing there, smiling down at us. She looked like she couldn't have been any older than me, which caused me to wonder why she wasn't in school. Her blonde beach curls were pulled back into a low ponytail, wrapped in a white bow, and she was wearing a baby blue uniform dress, that looked like something straight out of the 1950's. She was still beautiful despite that god awful uniform, and I caught myself staring into her deep blue eyes. I couldn't help it though! The things were damn near hypnotic. Almost as hypnotic as that biker, I'd seen earlier.

 _'Damn, there are some good looking people in this town!'_ I thought to myself, quickly looking down at the chipped wooden table, so she didn't think I was weird for staring.

"My name's Jessica, and I'll be your server today. Do you two know what you'd like, or do you need a little more time to decide?" She asked, and I made eye contact with mama, nodding for her to go first.

"I'll just have the number eight fried catfish, and French fries, with a garden side salad. For the drink I would like to just have lemon water in a to go cup, if that's alright."

"No problem, sunshine." She responded, writing the order down in her notepad. "And for you?" She asked, pointing the back of her pen at me.

"I'll have the chicken strip and fry basket. And for the drink, I think I'll try the strawberry lemonade, in a to go cup as well." I told her, watching as she wrote it down.

"Alright. So I have one number eight, with a side salad, and lemon water, and a number 12 with a strawberry lemonade, correct?" She asked, looking between the two of us with a smile, and we both nodded.

"I'll have that out as soon as possible. Just give me a holler if you need anything else." She said, before walking away and disappearing into the kitchen area.

She returned a little while later with our food, which was surprisingly better than I thought it would be. Everything was well cooked and perfectly seasoned. I would've thought black people worked in the kitchen, if I didn't know any better. We sat there eating, talking and laughing for a while, before finally paying, and cleaning our table. Mom left the waitress an eight dollar tip for good service, and we left.

We spent most of our day, shopping at the mall a few miles outside of Charming, picking up a couple decor items for mama's shop, and getting me a few outfits for school. We also went grocery shopping, so mama could make dinner. Tonight she was making fried chicken, collard greens, baked macaroni, and corn bread. It was just starting to get dark outside when we finally got home, and after the busy day I had, I just wanted to take a shower, write in my journal, eat dinner, and crash.

It was 7:00pm on the dot when we pulled up to the big tan and white, ranch style house. I noticed that Eli's patrol car was parked by the curb out front, which was kind of odd, since he's been working super long shifts, ever since we moved here. Some days, he'll go into work at 9am, and get off at nine or ten at night, whereas back home he was only working regular eight hour shifts. Anyhow, I wondered why he was home after only being on duty for 9 hours. I hoped that he was just home on his break, because I think everyone has that one parent that they have to walk on pins and needles with, and Eli was that parent in my life.

"What's massa doing home so early?" I asked, jokingly calling Dad "massa", in reference to what slaves would call their owners back in those days.

Mama shot me the side eye as she pressed the garage button and pulled in. "Alright now, Elise, I don't wanna mediate any arguments between you and your father tonight, so don't start that mess with him when we get in here. Especially if you want me to have that little chat with him for you." She said, sternly, reminding me that if I don't act right, then she wasn't gonna talk to him about giving me a little bit more freedom.

"Right, sorry mama." I tried to hide the amusement in my voice when I spoke. It's rare to see mama put her foot down, and I can't even front, it's hard to take her serious, because she still sounds sweet as ever when she does.

Mama shut the car off, and we got out, making sure we grabbed everything except mama's decorations, then we locked up, and headed in. I followed behind her so I could hit the garage switch on the way.

The first room we stepped into from the garage, was the kitchen, where Eli, was leaning on the granite, island counter, snacking on a big bag of cool ranch Doritos. He was wearing a white wife beater, and a pair of blue checkered pajama pants, which made it clear to me that he was in for the night, unfortunately. Now I'm forced to either, stay in my room, or try to avoid an argument with him all night.

"Well, look who finally decided to come home!" His voice echoed throughout the kitchen, as he rolled the chip bag up and rinsed his hands off in the sink.

"Hey, honey. We didn't expect you to be here when we got back. Otherwise we wouldn't have stayed gone as long as we did." Mom explained, setting her bags down on the counter, next to Dad.

"S'all good baby. I'm just glad you're here now..." he said, pulling her by the waist, into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and went in for a kiss, but Eli moved his head back and said, "Now you can feed a brotha'!" He added, and they both laughed before actually kissing.

I could've sworn I felt my lunch start to come back up, and I looked away, setting the groceries down, but keeping my box, and bags from the mall in hand. "Welp, that's my cue to go." I cut in, but they were too caught up in each other to notice me. I was fine with that though, as I walked past them and headed upstairs to my room.

After taking an hour long shower, flat ironing, and wrapping up my hair, I sat at my computer desk, writing in my journal. Writing is a hobby that I picked up from mama. Growing up, I would always sit and watch, intrigued as she wrote, and when I got old enough, she gave me my first journal. I started writing when I was 9 years old, and haven't stopped since. It was something that I tried to do, every night, if not every other night, as a way for me to let out all of my frustrations without keeping them bottled up, and becoming overwhelmed by them. I've written some pretty crazy stuff in my journals, and Eli would probably kill me if he ever got a hold to them.

Anyway, I was on the third page of tonight's entry, when my phone started ringing, scaring the hell out of me. I looked up at my phone, chuckling, before picking it up and checking the caller ID. My face lit up when I saw that it was Renae, my best friend from back home. Without hesitation, I pressed answer and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey boo!" I said, excitedly, setting my pen on the page I was writing, and closing my pink and white polka dotted journal.

"Girl, why haven't I heard from you in a whole week?" I thought sheriff Roosevelt confiscated your phone or something!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've just been so busy lately that I haven't had time to talk to anyone from back home. I literally just finished unpacking and setting up my room yesterday, and today, I got enrolled at charming high. Don't even ask how I feel about that." I rolled my eyes, listening to Nae giggle on the other end.

"I guess it's okay, since you been busy. I just miss you. I wish you never had to move in the first place, but it is what it is. It's not like you're all the way across the country, so I can always come visit you whenever I'm free. How you liking Charming so far anyway? Is it the backwoods, hick town you thought it was gonna be?"

"Girl yes! But after today, I honestly think I might like it here." I said, grabbing my Forever 21 bag off of the floor and pulling out the black leather jacket, white tank top, and distressed dark blue skinny jeans, mama bought me earlier. I decided that I was gonna wear it for my first day of school. I just needed to find the right pair of shoes to match.

"Why? Is there a cute guy in town or something?"

"Cute is an understatement! This man that I saw today was gorgeous!" I told her.

"Who is he?! Did he talk to you?! Is he black, white, brown, orange?! How old is he?!"

"First of all, one question at a time. Second of all, I don't know his name, if that's what you're asking, but I know he's a part of this motorcycle club here in town called the Sons Of Anarchy. No he didn't talk to me, since we only saw each other in passing, but he did smile at me. He's white, with blonde hair, and the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen! I don't know how old he is, but I can tell he's grown just by looking at him." I got up, and set the clothes over the back of my computer chair. I walked over to my big walk in closet to pick a pair of pants and shoes to match.

"Wait... He's grown? Girl you better slow ya roll, you know your pops ain't having that. I didn't know you were into white boys anyway."

"Ummmm, did you forget that I'm turning 18 in three days? Eli won't be running anything but his mouth after that. And as long as the person I'm interested in, isn't racist, and our vibe is good, then race doesn't matter to me." I told her, picking up a pair of clean, white, low top Nike Air Force ones. I smiled at how perfect they were gonna look, paired with my outfit. She said something in response but I didn't hear her, over the sudden sound of knocking on my door. I poked my head out of my closet, and listened for a voice.

"Elise, dinner's ready!" I heard my mom say from the other side.

"Here I come!" I called out before telling Renae that I had to go. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I set my shoes on the floor, in front of my chair, before heading downstairs to eat dinner.

I was in the middle of scarfing down the heavenly goodness that mama cooked up, when I heard her and Eli mumbling back and forth. I didn't pay it much attention at first because I was too busy putting in work on my plate, but when I heard mama ask, "Are you gonna tell her, or should I?", my head shot up, fast as hell, and I looked between my parents, who were sitting on each side of the long rectangular table, while I sat at the far end.

I finished chewing my food, and wiped my face with a napkin before speaking.

"Tell me what?" I asked, watching as Dad set his fork down, chewed the rest of his food and let out a sigh before looking at me.

"Your mother and I had a talk about letting you have a little more freedom, and we came to the agreement that..." he paused, looking over at mom. She motioned for him to continue, and he rolled his eyes and looked back at me. "We came to the agreement that it's not right to keep you sheltered at your age, and that you should be allowed to go to more than just three places."

My face lit up when he said that, and I looked over at mama. "You actually talked to him?!"

"I told you I would, didn't I?" She responded with a wink. I couldn't help the squeal of excitement that escaped me, as I wiggled around, doing a happy dance in my chair.

"I wouldn't get too happy just yet!" Eli interjected, and I stopped celebrating, and turned to look at him.

"Now there are a few ground rules that I wanna lay down. Rule number one, you have to let the both of us know where you're going, and get our approval on whether you can go or not. Rule number two, while you're gone, we expect to to call and check in at least three times, depending on how long you're out. And rule number three, the most important rule of all... stay away from those bikers and anyone associated with them, we clear?" He asked.

"Crystal clear. Thank you Dad!" I grinned, not really sure how truthful I was being about keeping my distance from the supposed "biker gang". I happily ate the rest of my food with a small smile on my face after that.

Once we were all finished with dinner, Dad told me to clean the kitchen, and load the dishwasher. I did so, and then I made sure all the lights were off, and doors were locked, before heading back up to my room to set my alarm, and find something good to watch on tv. After channel surfing for a while, I got stuck on one of my favorite shows, _'Law Order: SVU'_. I watched a good two episodes before finally, drifting off to sleep, around midnight.

* * *

 **Hey again, readers! So I just want to say thank you to those of you who reviewed the first chapter. I truly and sincerely appreciate the motivation. Stay tuned, and don't forget to keep the feedback/reviews coming. That way I'll know I'm not writing this for no reason. I'm excited to take you guys on the journey that is this story, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Also, I just published this story on Wattpad as well, so you guys can see pictures of my O/C's, so be sure to check that out. My Wattpad profile is HoneysFandom for those who are interested.**

 **-Honey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Charming's smaller than I thought**

* * *

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

At 6am sharp, I was woken up by the annoying shrill of my phone's alarm. With my eyes still closed, I felt around the bed and when I finally felt my phone, I repeatedly pressed the power button until the noise shut off. I rolled over on my back, feeling the warm sun rays beaming down on my face through my bedroom window. I slowly allowed my eyes to flutter opened, and after minutes of staring up at the ceiling, wondering what life is, I eventually sat up in my comfortable queen sized bed. I stretched and yawned, before getting up and making my way to the restroom to start my day, even though I was dreading every minute of it.

I did my usual morning routine, washing my face, brushing my teeth, then putting on cocoa butter and deodorant. Once that was done, I went back out into my room, and took off my night clothes, throwing them in my dirty clothes hamper, and changing into the clothes I picked out for the day. I took my satin bonnet off, watching in the full length wall mirror, as my long, flat ironed hair fell just past my breasts. I did a quick comb through with my fingers, to get rid of any frizz and stray hairs. To complete my look, I filled in my eyebrows, and applied a coat of clear gloss to my lips.

"Simple, yet cute!" I said, smirking at myself in the mirror, before grabbing my book bag, and heading downstairs to find something to eat for breakfast.

Mama was sitting at the table, writing and eating a bowl of mixed fruit. Her back was facing me, and she didn't even know I had entered the kitchen, so I walked up behind her chair and planted a kiss on her cheek. She glanced up at me, and smiled.

"Good morning, baby girl. You look nice. You ready for your first day at a new school?"

"Not at all, but I guess I gotta be, right? Where's Dad?" I asked, grabbing a banana off of the table, and sitting down next to her. "I thought he was supposed to be taking me to school this morning."

She told me that he had to report to the station early, and that she was gonna have to take me to school, instead of him, which I didn't mind at all. We sat there talking until we both finished our food, and then we left out.

It didn't take long to get to the school, and I felt rush of nerves come over me, as I watched kids file out of their busses, and cars, and head into the building. Maybe I wasn't looking hard enough, but from what I could see, there wasn't one black student in the crowd, which meant I was either the only one going here, or I was in the very small minority.

 _'Dear God, please don't let any of these people come at me the wrong way! I do not want to get expelled on my first day, for putting somebody's child in the hospital.'_ I mentally prayed, as I stared out of my window shaking my head.

"You gonna go?" Mama asked.

I turned and looked at her with a half smile. "Don't have much of a choice I guess." I said, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you mama."

"I love you too, baby girl. Have a good first day at school. I'll be here at 3:30 to pick you up."

"I'll try." I said, opening my door and reluctantly getting out. Shutting the door behind me, I stared at the long walk ahead of me, listening as mama slowly pulled off.

I could already feel the stares from other students, as I started on my journey up to the school. I didn't even bother to look around at them, because I knew if I caught someone looking at me the wrong way, that I would have to say something and I was trying to avoid unnecessary drama. I'm just here to get my diploma, and get the hell out of this town when it's all over with, period. Instead of being the hot head that I know I can be, I just kept my eyes forward, and counted each step in my head, until I was finally inside the building. The hallway chatter I heard when I walked in had gone almost silent, and I knew it was due to my presence. I swear it was like these people had never seen a real live black person before, damn! Again, I just ignored it, and continued walking down to the office, to pick up my schedule.

My first four classes of the day went okay, if you don't mind people gawking at you like some sort of zoo animal, and getting quiet whenever you walk past. In fourth period, I found out that there were two more black people going here, but I got the sense that they were the stuck up types. You know, the types who look down on their own race and only hang out with white people, seeking some kind of validation? That's the kind of vibe I got from them, so I just kept to myself and didn't say anything to them.

During lunch time, I sat alone at an empty table in the far left corner of the cafeteria. I refused to touch the imitation prison food they were serving, so I decided to write in my journal, about the shitty day I was currently having. I write faster than most people, so even though we were only ten minutes into lunch, I was already halfway through page one of my entry. I was so caught up in my writing, that I didn't even notice if I was being stared at or talked about, but I knew it was happening, whether I noticed it or not.

"Taking notes on your first day?" A female voice asked, and I slowly looked up to see a familiar looking blonde haired, blue eyed girl, standing on the other side of the table, with her lunch tray in hand. I squinted my eyes for a second trying to figure out where I had seen her before, and then it dawned on me that she was the waitress at the diner me and mama ate at yesterday. Crazy, right? I guess this town was smaller than I thought. She looked different now that her beach curled hair was down, coming just past her shoulders. Something that stood out to me was how her outfit was damn near identical to mine. I mean, she had on everything that I did, but the only difference was that her jeans weren't distressed, and she was wearing black leather combat boots, instead of sneakers.

"Oh, no. It's uhhh... it's not important." I said shutting my journal and putting it in my backpack. "You work at Yummy's Diner, right? Didn't you say your name was Jessica?" I asked and she nodded with a smile before setting her tray down and taking a seat across from me.

"Name's Jessica Teller, but everyone just calls me Jess for short." She said, and I tilted my head, trying to remember where I'd heard that 'Teller' name before. When I couldn't figure it out, I just brushed it off and forgot about it.

"Elise... Elise Roosevelt, it's nice to meet you. I honestly didn't think anyone at this school would even bother talking to me, because... you know." I chuckled, my eyes darting down to my hand, pointing out the color of my skin.

"Yeah, a lot of the kids at this school are assholes like that. I heard a few of them talking about you earlier, and I know half of the shit they said to each other, they wouldn't have the balls to say to your face. You don't have to worry about that with me, though. I like everyone, as long as they like me." I felt a smile creep across my face, when I heard that. Knowing that not everyone in this town was a bigot, really put my mind at ease.

"So, your last name is Roosevelt? You wouldn't happen to be related to that new Sheriff would you?" She asked, opening her plastic spoon and taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

I rolled my eyes, and slowly nodded my head before answering. "Sadly, yes. I'm his daughter. How do you know him?"

"My family talks about him a lot. Everything these days is Sheriff Roosevelt this, Sheriff Roosevelt that. It's kinda hard not to know who he is around them. You don't sound too thrilled to be a cop's daughter though." She asked, in between bites.

"That's because I'm not. Way too many expectations and rules come with having a cop as a Dad. It's like I can't make one move without my pops right on my heels, you know?"

"I can't say I do. My family is the complete opposite, and they allow me to do pretty much what ever I want, as long as I don't try to hide it from them."

"Well lucky you!" I said, and she smiled, nodding in agreement.

We sat there getting to know each other for the rest of lunch, and I found out Jess had just turned eighteen two months ago, which means she's older than me. I also found out why she was at work on Monday, instead of school. She said she skips school sometimes to put in extra hours at work. According to her, her family is okay with it because she's passing all of her classes, and she's on track to graduate next month. From what I could see, Jess seemed like a really cool girl, and I could tell we were gonna be close friends. We compared our schedules, seeing that we had English lit together as our last class of the day. When lunch was up, we got each other's number and went our separate ways. We texted back and forth until we met back up for last hour, where we sat next to each other in the back of the classroom.

"Hey so, my family is having a party for my big brother's birthday today. You should come." Jess whispered, while the teacher, Mr. Price, was going on about a partnered assignment that was due in the next week. The assignment was a PowerPoint presentation based on the topic of our choice, and I can't even lie, I was excited about it. I like to think I'm the best when it comes to writing, so this assignment was right up my alley.

"I doubt it. I just recently had to beg my dad to let me leave the house, so I know he's not letting me go to a party. Is it gonna be at your house or what?" I told her, keeping my eyes on the teacher, so he wouldn't think I wasn't paying attention.

"My family owns an auto repair shop, and there's a clubhouse attached to it. That's where it's gonna be held. Would he let you go if you told him you were working on an assignment with a new friend?"

I looked at her, and furrowed my eyebrows, wondering if Eli would fall for that. "That might just work. Hold on let me text him and ask." I told her, sliding my phone out of the side pocket of my book bag, and sneaking to text Eli.

"Hopefully he says yes. I never bring friends home from school, and my family thinks I'm a complete loner. It would be nice to show them otherwise."

I finished up my text and looked over at her before asking, "Why don't you bring fr-"

"Excuse me, ladies. Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I hope you're talking about the upcoming assignment back there." Mr. Price called to the back of the room. Both of us quickly looked up at the bald, heavyset, old man as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Keep hoping, Mr. P." Jessica shot back, causing me to snort a little in amusement.

"Hm, a smart ass, just like your brother used to be. Well, since neither of you have been paying attention, let's see how well the two of you do, when I partner you together on this assignment." He told us, and we both looked at each other and shrugged.

He must've thought he was punishing us, by pairing us up, but little did he know, I was paying attention the whole time. We were gonna ace this assignment, so the joke was on him. He eventually went on with the class, and Eli ended up texting me back asking if I had talked to mom about it yet.

 _"No, but u knw she's gna say yes. She never says no to me."_ I sent, smirking, as I imagined him seething when he read that. He hates how easy mama is on me, and I knew saying that was gonna make his blood boil. I guess it's safe to say that I like pissing my dad off, the same way he likes to control my every move.

Not even a minute later he said, _"Yeah, I know smh. Look, I don't care if you go work on your school assignment, but let that be the only thing you're doing, and I want you home no later than 8:30. And don't forget to call and check in with mom at least twice, you got that? I'll call and let her know she doesn't have to pick you up from school, and to be looking for you to be home at that time."_

I shook my head at his long winded text, because only old people type messages that long nowadays.

 _"Check in with mom twice, and be home by 8:30. Got it._ " I sent, before sliding my phone back in my bag, and sitting quietly until the end of the day. Once the bell rang we all gathered our things and headed out into the hallway.

"So what did he say?" Jess asked, and I glanced over at her to see a look of hopefulness playing out on her face.

"I can go, but I have to be home by 8:30."

"8:30? Are you serious? The party will just be getting started by that time. I guess it's okay. Let's go, I can't wait for you to meet my folks." She said, hooking her right arm in my left, and gently tugging me towards the school's double door exit. When we reached the parking lot, I was expecting someone to be waiting to pick Jess up, but instead I was lead to an empty blue Honda Civic. She pulled a set of keys out of the side of her bag, and I looked between her and the car.

"This your car?" I asked.

"Mhm. My uncle Chibs bought it for me when I turned eighteen." She smiled softly, before walking around to the driver's side, unlocking the doors, and getting in.

I found myself thinking that the car wasn't the best or newest looking, but at least she had one. My parents haven't even taught me how to drive yet. Eli says it's because he doesn't think I'm ready for the road right now, but I know that's not the case. The real reason is because he knows I would stay on the go if I could drive, and he doesn't like the thought of me being able to leave whenever I want. The fact that Jess has her own car just goes to show how much more lenient, and trusting her folks are than mine.

 _'Must be nice.'_ I thought before getting in on the passengers side. She started the car and with that, we left.

As Jess drove, I sat in the passenger seat, staring out of my window, trying to come up with a topic for our presentation. Mr. Price handed out a list of topic ideas, but none of them seemed interesting to me. We only had a week to get it done, so I knew I needed to figure something out sooner than later.

"You alright over there?" I looked over at the sound of Jess' voice, and slowly nodded my head.

"Just thinking of a good topic for this PowerPoint." I said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Can we not think about that until tomorrow? Tonight, I don't want to think about anything school related. I just wanna have fun for my old ass brother's birthday, and worry about school when I get there." She said, coming to a stop at a red light.

"Well, while you do that, I'll be thinking about the assignment." I chuckled, and so did Jess.

"So how old did your brother turn today anyway? You're calling him old like he's pushing 50, or something."

"Nah, he's not that old, but he turned 33 today. That's not really old, but I like to tease him and make jokes about our age difference." She said, and my eyes got big.

"33?!" I said, doing the math in my head. "So he has a good fifteen years on you, huh?"

"Mhm."

"Well, Damn! How old are your parents, if you don't mind me asking."

The light turned green, and Jess slowly started to accelerate. "Our mom is 54, and if our old man was alive, he would be 71... He was 17 years older than our mom, when they met, and she was 19." She explained.

I instantly felt bad for asking about her parents, after hearing that her dad passed away.

"Oh Jess! I'm so sorry about your dad. Forget that I even asked. I was just curious." I apologized, as she hit her blinker, and made a left turn. I didn't pay much attention to what street we were on because I was too busy making sure I didn't strike a nerve with Jess.

"Don't be sorry. It's not like you knew. Plus he passed away before I was born, and I never had an actual relationship with him." She shrugged. The car was awkwardly silent for about a minute until I decided to speak up again.

"So is it just you and your brother?" I asked, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"Well, I guess you can say that. My other big brother, Thomas died from a heart defect, passed down from our mom."

Almost immediately after she said that, I gasped and slapped a hand over my chest, as I looked over at her, with an apologetic look on my face. "Shit, Jess I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize! You didn't know, and it's okay. He passed a few years before my dad, so I never knew him. My motto has always been: Can't be sad over a relationship you never had." Jess chuckled, and I stayed quiet, trying to figure out how she was able to keep such a positive attitude, when it comes to not just one, but two major factors in her life, being gone. I know I can't stand my dad, but I don't know what I would've done growing up without him. I'm sure I'd lose my mind if I lost either one of my parents, so seeing Jess talk about her deceased family with a smile on her face came as a shock to me.

"Anyway, are you ready to meet my crazy family?" She asked, making a sharp right turn into a parking lot.

Without responding, I looked around at my surroundings and immediately picked up on how familiar everything looked. I glanced up at the sign, just as we were passing, and to my surprise, a big yellow sign with the words 'Teller-Morrow automotive repair' on it, stood out front.

That's when I realized that Jess was taking me to the shop where I saw the Sons Of Anarchy pull into and leave from yesterday. Not only that, but it finally dawned on me, that this is where I knew her last name from.

 _'So this is her family's shop?'_ I thought, looking around as she drove further into the lot. The place didn't really look like a party was about to jump off, as I didn't see decorations anywhere or hear any music.

The only thing that would indicate a party, would have to be the swarm of people, mainly half dressed white women coming in and out of a building across from the car garages. Then my gaze fell upon a row of about eight black Harley Davidsons, neatly parked on the left side of the lot, and a rush of nerves washed over me as we passed them, because I already knew who they belonged to, and I knew I wasn't supposed to be anywhere near them. Eli would've cut my damn head off if he knew where I was. As Jess parked the car, I kept my eyes fixated on the bikes, even as Jess turned in the opposite direction, into an empty parking spot.

"Why do you look like you just seen a ghost?" Jess asked, and I slowly looked over at her, and asked if she knew the guys who owned the bikes behind us. Jess looked up in her mirror, then back at me, before saying, "The Sons Of Anarchy? Yeah, Why?... Do you?"

"Well no, but my dad does. We had a little run in with them the other day, and he told me to keep my distance from them because they're nothing but trouble. How do you know them?"

"They're my family." She said with a proud smile. "And no disrespect to your old man, but they're far from trouble. I know he's a cop and he's supposed to think that, but I can honestly say that I've seen the club do more for Charming, than I've seen the police do in all of my eighteen years of life."

"Have you ever thought that maybe they keep you shielded from the not so good things they do? Like they only allow you to see the good that they do, as a way to protect you?" I asked, and before she could answer, the both of us jumped at the sound of three loud knocks on Jess' window. We both looked up to see a man in a leather vest and grey t-shirt standing over her door. He was standing straight up, so I couldn't see his face, but the vest was enough for me to know that it was one of the bikers. Which biker it was, was the real question though.

Shooting him a playful glare, Jess put her window down before saying, "Jesus Christ, Jax! You scared the shit outta us!"

"Who's us?" His deep voice asked, as he slowly bent down to look into the car. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I locked eyes with a set of deep blue eyes that belonged to none other than Prince Charming. _'My god! He's even better looking up close!'_ I mentally shouted, watching his eyes slowly travel down my body. It was kind of nerve wrecking to have someone as good looking as him checking me out, because it caused me to second guess myself. I was starting to wonder if my hair was as cute as I thought it was when I left the house this morning, or if my outfit suited me in his eyes, like it did in mine. I was also afraid that my body language wasn't appealing, so I straightened my back so I wasn't slouching. Then I thought I made myself look stupid, so I switched back to how I was sitting before, and the cycle of second guessing myself continued until he finally took his eyes off of me and looked at Jess with a slight grin on his face. A grin that said he knew exactly how he was making me feel.

"I always knew you loved your big bro, but never knew you loved me enough to bring a gift that beautiful for my birthday." He said, shooting me a wink and a smile. This caused my face to flush red and my cheeks to spread into a big bashful smile. I looked over at Jess, who rolled her eyes at her brother, clearly unamused by his flirting.

"Yeah, that's cute and all, but no, just no. This is my friend from school. Your present is back here." She said, reaching in the backseat, grabbing a big foot locker bag, and handing it to him. "I got you two new pairs of white Nike's, since that's all you wear, and you run through them faster than the company makes em."

"I needed some new shoes. Thanks kid!" He said, reaching in the car and ruffling up her hair.

She shot him the evil eye, and shot back with, "You're welcome Jackass!", before pulling down her mirror and fixing her hair.

"So, are you gonna introduce me to your friend or what?" Jess' brother asked.

"Oh yeah." She said putting her mirror back up. "Jax this is Elise Roosevelt, Elise this is my older brother Jackson Teller, but we all call him Jax for short."

"Roosevelt huh? So you're..."

"The sheriff's daughter." I cut him off. "Yeah, unfortunately I am." I sighed.

"I didn't know the sheriff even had a daughter. Him and his wife don't even look old enough to have a kid in high school... It's nice to meet you anyway, darlin'." He smiled. God that smile was everything!

"It's nice to meet you too, Jackson." I smiled back. I noticed something light up in his eyes when he saw me smile, and I didn't know what it could've been. If I had to guess, I would say he just really liked my smile.

"Well, now that that's over with, do you wanna go in and meet everyone else?" Jess interjected, and I nodded.

After that, we got out and headed over the building where the others were. Jackson stayed behind, and I quickly glanced back to see him leaning on the trunk of Jess' car, lighting up a cigarette with his eyes on me. I turned around with a smirk, switching a little harder, so my ass jiggled with each step. _'I can't wait to get home to tell Renae about this.'_ I thought, as we approached the group of women who occupied the front of the building. There was also a chubby man that I didn't see earlier, standing over a grill, flipping over some burgers and links.

The closer we got to the building, the thicker the smell of cigarette smoke and barbecue got, and the sound of indistinct talking and laughing filled our ears. We were close enough to see the women's faces, and they all looked rough and either drugged out, or just badly aged. Curious as to what they were doing hanging around here, I reached over to my left and tapped Jess on the arm.

"Who are they?" I asked, nodding in the direction of the women, and then looking back at Jess as she rolled her eyes.

"porn stars, and god damn crow eaters."

"Wait, did you just say porn stars? And what the hell are crow eaters?" I cut her off, wanting her to elaborate more on that.

"Mmhmm. My family is close friends with people in the adult industry, and over the years, they managed to work out a pretty profitable business relationship with them, so that explains the porn stars being here. Probably just came to celebrate Jax's birthday. The crow eaters are a different story though... They're just a bunch of drugged out, leather wearing hookers, that hang around over here 24/7, just waiting to get used and passed around by one of the guys." She explained.

"But don't pay them any mind. Everyone around here just disregards them unless they want sex anyway." She added as I followed her inside the black double doors.

* * *

 **First of all, I just want to say thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. Please keep it up, and just know, that I truly and sincerely appreciate every single one of you! So, how do you guys feel about everything that's going on right now? I mean with Jax having a younger sister, and Elise being totally oblivious to the fact that she's about to officially be introduced to _'T_ _he Life'_? Let me know in the reviews. And** **I don't mind constructive criticism, so feel free to let me know if there's something I can do to make this story more enjoyable to my readers.**

 **-Honey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

 **Prince Charming, my knight in shining armor**

We walked into the clubhouse, that looked more like a bar on the inside, than anything else. The sound of low rock music resonated throughout the place, and there was about twenty to thirty people scattered around, playing pool, drinking, smoking, talking and having a good time. Jess' introduced me to her mom, Gemma Teller-Morrow, the rest of the club members, and their "old ladies" as Jess called them. And I can't forget Chuckie, the goofy bartender with prosthetic hands.

Gemma was a pretty woman, with brown shoulder length hair, and a visible scar in the middle of her chest, that made me think of the heart problem Jess told me about earlier. For her to be fifty four, I thought she could've passed for someone in their early forties. Jess was a spitting image of her mother though, with the same high cheekbones, defined facial features, and somewhat full lips. Jackson didn't really favor either of them, aside from the beautiful blue eyes he shared with his sister. This made me wonder what their dad looked like. If he didn't take after his mom, then I was sure that he was a spitting image of his dad.

Everyone seemed like cool people from what I saw. Definitely not the monsters Eli tried to make them out to be, and shockingly not racist like a lot of people in Charming were. I was the only black person in a sea of white people and not once did they make me feel uncomfortable, or out of place. I wasn't blind, though. I knew there was more to them than what was on the surface. I just wasn't sure what it was, but I knew I was bound to figure it out, since I was going to be coming around a lot, with Jess and I becoming friends and all.

After only being around her family for all of twenty minutes, I learned a little bit about them. Like the fact that that her stepdad, Clay Morrow is the President of the club and Jackson is the VP, which explains why the rest of the club knew to follow their lead the other day.

I also learned that Jess wasn't lying when she said she was free to do what ever she wanted. As I sat next to Jess at the bar, I found it interesting to see her carry a full blown conversation with her mom, while rolling up a joint, and sipping on a bottle of pineapple Smirnoff ice. I mean the difference between my family and hers was like night and day. Her family was big, even if they weren't blood related, while mine was small. Her family was laid back, while mine was strict, and most of all, they knew how to have fun, while my family's idea of fun was trying to figure out different ways to keep _me_ from having fun.

 _'Hey, that could be a good topic for our presentation!'_ My eyes lit up as a light bulb went off in my head.

I started to think that we could write about laid back versus strict parenting, and how it affects the child in the long run. For example, my parents are always on my ass, and hardly give me any room to breathe on my own, so as a result, I keep a lot of stuff to myself, and feel like I have to be sneaky about the things I do in order to avoid being grounded, or yelled at. Jessica's parents, on the other hand, allow her to do more and talk to them about anything, which makes her want to open up to them more because she knows they won't get upset, or tell her she can't do certain things. It was the perfect topic, and I was sure we would get an A on it.

"You smoke?" Jessica asked, bringing me back from being deep in thought. I looked over to see her holding a perfectly rolled, unlit joint in her hand. It was small, and looked nothing like what me and Renae would smoke back home. We always rolled fat blunts that could barely hold all the weed we would stuff inside of it. This joint she was holding in front of me, was the equivalent of a kids meal fry from McDonald's, compared to what I was use to. I knew she wanted me to smoke with her, but I was gonna have to pass on it tonight. I had to face my mom in less than four hours and I was not trying to be high when I did. I've never been caught being high, and I didn't plan on it tonight. Not only that, but I wasn't really familiar with my surroundings yet, and I wanted to be on alert if something was to jump off.

"Yeah I do, but you're on your own tonight, boo. I have to be home by eight and I'm not trying to go home smelling like weed. My dad would kick my ass, and probably keep my locked inside the house until I finish school if he found out I'd been smoking." I joked.

Jess shook her head. "Well, maybe some other time then. Hey, look, I'll be outside if you need me okay?" She told me and I nodded, watching as she stood up, grabbed her drink, and headed out of the clubhouse. I decided to do my first check in with my mom, while I waited for her to come back in. She stayed out there a good fifteen minutes, and came back in, high as a damn kite.

A few hours later, around 6:30pm, the party was in full swing. It was dark out, and everyone who had been outside, was now inside the clubhouse. The rock music was now blaring, and people were dancing in one area of the building, while some played cards, and others stayed at the bar the whole time, chatting and getting their cups refilled. I was in the middle of whooping Jess in a game of pool, and even though I was all the way on the other side of the room, I couldn't help but notice that Jax was one of the people at the bar. He just sat there babysitting a bottle of Jack Daniel's, looking around the room at everyone. He seemed withdrawn and uninterested in his own birthday party, and I wondered what that was all about, so after I beat Jess for the fifth time, I directed her attention towards him.

"Is he okay?" I asked, using my head to point his way.

"He's probably thinkin' about his ex." She paused, followed by a hiccup. "Fucking gash left him while he was in prison, and no one knew about it until he got out... Is it hot in here to you?" Jess said, slurring her words, and fanning herself with her jacket. It became clear to me that she was drunk and high off her ass when she started swaying back and forth, almost bumping heads with me. I caught her before that happened, quickly wrapping her arm around the back of my neck, and walking her over to an empty black sofa nearby. I laid her down, looking down at her, shaking my head.

"What'd you do that for?" She asked.

"You're drunk, Jess. Just lay here and take a timeout. I'll be back with some water and a plate of barbecue so you can try to sober up, okay?" I instructed, and Jess shook her head, no.

"I don't want any food, Elise... I feel like I'm gonna... BLAHHHHHHH!"

Next thing I knew, I was covered from my chest to my lap in chunks of foul smelling white and brown stomach bile! This girl really puked on me! I jumped to my feet in shock, allowing some of it to fall to the floor. I looked up to see that all eyes were on me, and the humiliation of it all caused me to turn beet red. No one offered to help either until I heard a deep voice behind me shout at everyone who was just standing around.

"Well, don't just stand around looking stupid! Someone go get my mom so she can see about Jessica!" The voice commanded, and I turned around to see Jackson walking up to me. Everyone seemed to catch a wild hair up their asses when he spoke, because they immediately sprung into action.

"C'mon, darlin'. Let's go get you cleaned up." He held out a hand, and I refused to grab it because I had throw up on mine.

"You mind if I just follow you instead?" I asked, and without words, he took my hand, turned around and led me through the clubhouse, down a long hallway, and into a bedroom. I found myself fighting back a smile of admiration, as my short legs struggled to keep up with his long strides. I guess I was just turned on by how he took charge, without waiting for the approval of others.

We eventually stepped into the room, and I pulled the door up behind me. As I looked around, I could tell that it was being occupied at the moment, because there was a big black duffel bag laying on the bed and the red sheets were ruffled up, telling me that someone had recently been here. On the nightstand, there was a lamp with a stack of Harley Davidson magazines next to it, and there were posters of bikini models on motorcycles pinned up on the wall, so let's just say it didn't take me long to figure out that this room belonged to a man.

He let go of my hand, and made his way over to a tall wooden dresser off to the side of the room.

"The shower's straight ahead and the towels are on the shelf above the toilet. I'll have some clothes laid out on the bed for you when you're done, and I can bring you a bag to put your dirty clothes in." Said Jackson, as he started rummaging through the dresser, I'm guessing to find me something to wear. You would think this was his room with the way he was carelessly messing up the clothes.

"I appreciate it." I thanked him, still standing near the door.

"No problem. And I apologize about my sister. She can be a real slob when she's drunk. Kid can't hold her liquor for shit!"

"Oh, no need to apologize. Especially if her puking on me means I get to be helped by the real life Prince Charming." I said, watching to see his reaction. He just glanced over his shoulder at me, shook his head, and chuckled before going back to what he was doing. I heard him draw in a breath as if he was about to say something, but before he could, a familiar voice shouting over the loud music came through the walls, catching both of our attention. We couldn't really make out what the voice was saying, until the music went off, and everyone got quiet.

"There's been a number of complaints about a noise disturbance in the area, so we just thought we'd stop by and tell you all to either keep it down, or shut it down completely." The voice announced authoritatively, and my eyes got big, because I immediately realized that it was Eli's voice in the other room. I looked over at Jax, who already had his eyes on me.

"That sounds like your old man." He said quietly, and I nodded, trying to keep calm. That didn't work out so well, when I heard my dad once again.

"Well since we're here, we might as well take a look around to make sure there's no illegal activity going on. Officer Cane, you take this area. I'll head down the hall and check these rooms." He said, his voice growing closer than before, and I began to pace back and forth, trying to figure out what I was gonna do to keep from getting caught.

"Oh, fuck! He's gonna kill me if he catches me here! What the hell am I gonna do now?!" I whispered to myself in a frenzy. I looked to Jax for help, only to see him walking up to me, calm as ever.

"Okay listen. I think I have an idea, but there's no time to explain it now, so what I need you to do is go into the bathroom, lock the door, and wait in there with the light off until I say it's cool to come out okay?" He told me, looking me dead in the eyes. I couldn't do anything but nod, as I was basically hypnotized by those damn blue eyes of his, and I quickly followed his instructions. Once I was in the restroom, I locked the door, and left the light off. The feeling of cold soiled clothing pressing against my skin was making me feel sick my damn self, so I quickly peeled off my clothes, leaving me in nothing but a pink bra with white polka dots, and the boy shorts to match. I then sat on the edge of the tub, waiting to hear what Jax's how jax was gonna get me outta this situation.

Not even a minute later, I heard the bedroom door creak opened, and my heart started racing a mile a minute. I didn't know what the hell was about to go down.

"Well well well, if it isn't my main man, Jackson Teller..." My Dad paused and sniffed three times, before asking, "You mind telling me why it smells like rotten cheese and hot dogs in here? And why the hell you're on the floor?" He asked, causing me to furrow my eyebrows, because I was also confused on why he would be on the floor. I quietly got down on all fours, and peeked under the door to see him sprawled out on the floor, hovering over a pile of vomit, that I'm guessing, dripped off of my clothes on the way in here. I couldn't really see much with one eye, but I had a feeling that I knew how he was gonna play this out. I knew I was right when I heard him start talking.

"Oh hey, Sheriff Roosevelt." Jax said, in a forced sick sounding tone. "I uhh... guess I got a little carried away with my liquor tonight, and had an accident." He added, wiping his mouth. He even went so far as to throw in a few hiccups, and I had to put my hand over my mouth to contain the laughter that was building up inside of me.

"And you couldn't make it to the bathroom?" Eli asked.

"As you can see, I tried. Come to find out, the damn door is locked." He fake hiccuped again, and I accidentally let out a muffled giggle. I caught myself before it turned into full on laughter, but I think Eli heard me, because he slowly made his way into the room, walked up to the bathroom door, and my eyes shot in the direction of the knob, as he started to twist it from side to side. I thought my heart was racing before, but in that moment, I felt like it was gonna jump out of my chest. I was so scared that I held my breath until he finally backed off of the door, and turned to walk back over to the bedroom exit.

"Well, Teller, I was about to do what I do best and mess up the night for you, but I can see you already got that handled. Go clean yourself up and clean this funky ass room up." Dad commanded sounding disgusted, before walking out. I listened closely as his footsteps got further and further away, and let out the loudest sigh of relief when I felt like he was far enough. _'That was a close fucking call!'_ I thought, watching Jax stand up and creep over to poke his head out of the room. He stood there for about thirty seconds before finally closing the door, and walking towards where I was hiding. I stood up, just as I heard him knock on the door, and I quickly unlocked and opened it, before leaning back against the sink.

"It's all clear out there." Jax said, flicking on the light. "You can take a show-" He paused, with bug eyed expression, as he looked me up and down. I flinched in confusion, wondering what caught his attention, and as I looked down at my body, I realized that I was half naked. I totally forgot that I took my clothes off when I first came in here! I felt a hot flash of embarrassment come over me, and as a reflex, I reached over to my right and grabbed a towel off of the shelf. I wrapped it around me faster than I don't know what, and held it close to my body, with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Forgot I took my clothes off when I came in here to hide." I said shyly.

"I see... How old are you anyway, darlin'?" He asked, looking curious.

"Seventeen for two more days... How come?"

I felt goosebumps, as I saw his lips curl up into that sexy devilish grin that he was blessed with. "Two more days huh? No reason...", he said lowly, as he squeezed past me to walk over to the tub. He turned the shower water on, and made sure it was a good enough temperature, before walking back over to the doorway and looking down at me. "I'm gonna let you wash up now. I'll be out here, cleaning up if you need anything."

I nodded, and thanked him again. He said it was no problem and shut the door, leaving me in the restroom alone. I turned around to look at myself in the mirror, and instantly shuddered at the person staring back at me. I had tiny chunks of Jess' throw up in my hair and on my chest. I didn't understand how Jax even looked at me the way he did, when I looked like complete shit. I quickly turned away from the mirror, not even trying to figure it out, before dropping my towel, stripping out of the rest of my clothes, and getting in the shower. Once I was in, I looked around for some soap, only to find a bottle of men's axe body wash, sitting on the corner of the tub. It was all that was available so I just shrugged, grabbing the soap and dumping a generous amount on my towel and washing up with it.

I stayed in the shower until the hot water ran out, trying to make sure I was completely clean. When I was done, I got out to see that my dirty clothes were gone. A fresh set of clothes were neatly folded and set on the towel rack. I didn't even hear anyone come in the bathroom, that's how focused I was on getting clean I guess. Anyway, I dried myself off, got dressed in the oversized gray T-shirt, that had the word 'SON' spelled out in all capital letters on the front, that I tucked into and a pair of lighter gray sweatpants. They were an extra large, but they fit me just fine around my waist and hip area. I did have to cuff them at the bottom though, or else they would've been dragging as I walked. I went out into the bedroom where Jax was sitting at the foot of the bed, looking down at the floor. The room was clean, and the smell of lemon Pine-Sol lingered in my nose, as I walked out of the restroom. Jax looked up at me and smiled.

"My clothes look good on you." He lowly said, and I chuckled.

"Well, thank you. I added my own personal touch to them. Hope you don't mind" I responded, taking a seat about a foot away from him on the bed.

"Oh before I forget, here's your phone. It was in your jacket pocket when I went to get your clothes out of the restroom." He said, digging it out of his pocket and handing it to me. "I gave your clothes to Chuckie to wash. I'll have Jess give them to you at school tomorrow."

"Thank you." I took my phone and slid it in my pocket. "So if these are your clothes, does that mean this is your room?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Temporarily... I have a house, but I have movers taking out some old shit that I don't need anymore. I'll go back when it's all gone." He told me, and I knew he was probably talking about stuff his ex left behind. But I didn't let him know that though, because I couldn't imagine someone I just met, knowing that my ex left me high and dry, without a trace or explanation. I wouldn't want anyone knowing that, so I acted oblivious for the sake of how it would make him feel.

"What kind of stuff is it?"

"Just a bunch of junk. I told the movers to take it all to the nearest pawn shop and sell it." He shrugged. The subtle animosity in his voice made it obvious that he was trying to hide how he truly felt. Since I knew what he was going through, I could tell he was hurt. Who wouldn't be after something like that.

Jax and I spent a while talking and getting to know one another. During the course of our conversation, we found out that we had a lot in common. Like the fact that our birthdays are two days apart and we both share the same zodiac sign; Aries. We also shared some of the same personality traits, like how head strong we are, and how we like to be in control of ourselves. We hate taking orders from people, and we would much rather lead than follow in behind others. We spent the majority of our conversation laughing because our senses of humor were so much alike, and Jax told me that I had a beautiful smile. He ended up giving me the nickname _'cheeks'_ , because of how big they are, and how deep my dimples sink into them when I'm laughing. I really liked Jax, and now it was for something more than just his looks. His personality was on point, and I can't remember vibing with any guy I've ever talked to, the way I did with him.

We got so carried away with our conversation that I completely lost track of time. I checked the time in my phone, and tensed right up when I saw that it was 9:40. I had ten missed calls from mama, and a text from her that said, "Your dad said you would be home by eight thirty, and it's nine so where are you?! All I know is you better get here before he does at ten!" My phone must've been on silent because that's the only way I could've missed all that. I wasted no time jumping off the bed and slipping my shoes on. I didn't care that I wasn't wearing any socks either, the only thing on my mind was that I needed to get home before Eli. I looked over at Jax, who couldn't help but look confused.

"Everything alright, darlin'?" He asked.

"Hell nah, everything's far from alright! I was supposed to be home at a certain time but it's way past then! Now I have to be there before my dad gets home at ten or I'm done for. I know Jess is too drunk to drive, but do you think your mom can drop me off?"

"She's taking care of Jess right now. I can take you on my bike." He said, standing up.

"I know you're not serious! My dad would kill me if he pulled up and saw me getting off of your bike. I'm not even supposed to be around you, or your club in the first place."

"I'll just take you in Jessica's car then. You won't get caught, and everything will be fine, chill out'." He assured me, and I slowly started to feel my anxiety ease up. I thought it was crazy how that happened. How all he had to do was tell me everything would be okay, and it would be enough to calm me down. Maybe it was because he had already helped me out of a sticky situation, so I trusted him enough to help me again.

Anyway, Jax made sure I had all of my stuff and then we were out the door. As we made our way though the clubhouse, we saw that the party had died down but what still going on. There weren't as many people in the front room as before, but the ones that were, looked worn out and wasted. There were people, some of them fully naked, knocked out on the pool tables, and bar counter. I didn't know their parties were _this_ wild! There was no sign of Jessica, however, and I hoped she was at home, sobering up for school in the morning. I still couldn't believe she had gotten drunk in front of her parents like that, but then again, it's better for her to do it around her family, than some strangers who might try to take advantage of her. It took Jax a few minutes to find his sister's keys, but as soon as he did, we left.

I spent the majority of the ride, telling Jax the way to my house, and fearing for my life, because of how recklessly he weaved in and out of traffic, trying to get me home in time to beat my dad. It didn't take long to reach my neighborhood, and the time was now 9:52.

"You're gonna make a left in that gate right up there, then make another left on a street called Claremont, and my house is the fourth one on the right." I instructed, and he did as told. We pulled up to my house at 9:54, and words can't even begin to explain how relieved I was to see that Eli didn't spontaneously get off earlier than he was supposed to. As Jax pulled up to the curb in front of my house, I let out a deep sigh of relief, and unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Told you I would get you home before your old man." He gloated, looking over at me with a half smile.

"You say that like I doubted you in the first place... You already got me out of trouble once, so I trusted you to come through one more time. Thats why from here on out, my nickname for you is Prince Charming, my knight in shining armor." I joked, and just then, a set of headlights flashed in the rear view mirror, and I quickly looked back, to see if it was Eli. I felt my heart sink into my stomach as the car slowly crept past us, but luckily it was just a neighbor that lived two doors down from us. I looked back at Jax, who seemed to be just as nervous as me, and let out a shaky laugh.

"Well, I better get in here before the sheriff pulls up and loses his shit. It was really nice meeting all of you today. Thanks for everything you did, happy birthday, and tell Jess I'm gonna pray for her." I hurried to say. I didn't even give him a chance to respond, before I grabbed my book bag, hopped out of the car, and speed walked up to the house.

"Hey, Cheeks!" Jax called after me, and I stopped halfway through the front yard to turn around and look at him.

"I'll see you around... I hope." He shouted out of the now opened passenger side window. I sent a warm smile his way, and nodded.

"Yeah, see you around!" I whisper shouted back, and then quickly went back to hauling ass up to the front porch.

When I finally reached the door, I went to unlock it, but was shocked to see it open on its own. I looked up to see mama standing there in her long silk burgundy robe, , and black satin hair bonnet. She had her arms crossed, and a scowl on her face that told me she wasn't happy. I stood there staring at her like a dear caught in the headlights for a second, until she grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me in the house. She shut the door and glared at me for a moment before finally asking,

"Where were you?! Why didn't you answer my calls?!And WHY ARE YOU WEARING THOSE CLOTHES?!"

I tried to think of an elaborate lie to tell her, but decided not to because I could never lie to her. Mama's the type of parent that you can talk to about anything, and she might get upset, but she'll go easy on me because at least I told the truth. I let out a sigh, and walked through the foyer to go sit on the marble stairs. Mama followed, and stood over me, with her hand on her hip.

"Okay, so you know how I was supposed to go and study with a friend?" I asked. Mama nodded, and I told her the truth about how I really went to a party, and how I lied about going to study because I knew Eli wasn't about to let me go to a party. I told her Jess got sick, and threw up all over me, so I had to take a shower, and use some of her brother's clothes. I didn't tell her the whole truth about how Jess got sick though. All I said was that she ate something bad, and it didn't agree with her stomach. I also told her that I came home so late because I lost track of time in the shower, and I didn't answer my phone because it was on silent. I begged her not to tell Eli what happened because I knew he would never again let me see the light of day if she did.

"Well im glad that you told me the truth, so I'll keep this between me and you, but I think it's best if you don't leave the house for a couple days. The shop is opening on your birthday, so that's where you'll be after school, helping me run things, you hear me?" She basically put me in check, and all I could do was nod.

"Yes ma'am, I hear you."

"Good. You're lucky you made it here before your father, or your punishment would've been a whole lot worse. Now gone upstairs and get ready for school tomorrow. "

"Alright, goodnight. I love you mama." I said, standing up, and leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you too, goodnight." She said, then I was on my way.

When I got to my room, I dropped my book bag at the door, ran over to my bed, and threw myself face first onto the peach colored down comforter. I rolled onto my back, and stared up at the ceiling for a second, thinking about the crazy night I had. I remembered that I was going to tell Renae everything that happened, so I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and turned it on. I put my passcode in and instantly became confused when I saw that it unlocked in my notes app. On my screen there was a note that read,

"209-553-6709 here's my number. You can text or call me any time. -Jax"

Even though I was melting on the inside, a part of me wondered how in the hell he managed to unlock my phone without knowing the passcode. I went ahead and saved his number under Prince Charming, and sent him a text saying,

 _"Hey, it's Elise. You mind telling me how you got in my phone when I didn't give you the code?"_

He didn't text back right away, so I decided to text Renae and tell her that we needed to talk. She was most likely asleep at the time, so I didn't expect a response from her. Jax on the other hand, had me staring at my phone for a good five minutes, before a text popped up on my phone.

 _"I have my resources... How did things go with ur mom? She didn't look happy when she opened the door, and I saw her snatch u up when I pulled off lol."_

 _"Yeah, she was pretty pissed, but I told her most of the truth about what happened, and she just grounded me for the next 2 days. Nthing major."_

 _"So she has u on lock down for ur bday?"_ As soon as I read his text, my ears perked up to the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey honey. How was work?" I heard mom ask, as I listened closely.

"Same ole same ole. Where's Elise? Did she have her tail at home when she was supposed to?" He asked.

"She's upstairs probably sleeping now. Everything's alright, don't worry." She told him. I smiled to myself, glad to see that she really had my back. I went back to texting Jax, and told him that I would be working at mom's shop on my birthday if he wanted to come see me. We texted back and forth for hours, and Jax confessed to me that he liked me, and I seemed pretty mature for my age. I asked him what he was going to do about liking me, and he told me that we would just have to wait and see after my eighteenth birthday. I knew he didn't want to get in trouble for messing with a minor, and I totally understood. Especially with my dad being a cop, I knew that could only end badly for Jax, and I didn't want that.

Renae ended up calling me to see what I wanted, and I put her on speaker, so I could talk to her while texting Jax.

"What's up? You said we needed to talk?" She asked. Her voice was bubbly, per usual and she didn't sound tired, which was good because I was about to talk her ear off.

"Girl, you're not gonna BELIEVE what happened to me today!"

* * *

 **Yassss! Two chapters in one day for my readers! I feel bad for not updating in three months, but that's because I've been so busy with school and work, that I just haven't had time. It's hard trying to get good grades, work full time, stay fit, write fanfiction, all while trying to maintain a stress free life lol. Enough of my rambling though. Thank you again, to my readers and those of you who leave reviews, letting me know you enjoy my story.** **I won't be updating until I gain a little bit more interaction. Don't want to feel like I'm wasting my time writing this story.**

 **-Honey**


	5. Sticky Note

Hey yall. So I posted two chapters yesterday, and I'm not getting the sense that you guys liked them. I'm debating on whether I should delete them or not now, because it seems pointless to put out a story that's not gaining any interaction. Let me know if you guys like the story and would like for me to continue. If not, I'll just go ahead and take it down.

Honey


End file.
